The Yoshino Diaries
by chewing.on.PEARLS
Summary: I was jealous of her. Perfect,gorgeous,a mary sue if you will.Yoshinosan was ANBU, I was a genin.She had sensei wrapped around her finger, Sasuke merely thought I was annoying. So how did she come to be my friend?Rated T for safety!kakaxOC,slight sasuxsak
1. Emiko Yoshino

A/N: ok I know you people are like, "Sayuri, you need to finish your previous stories!" but blah, blah, blah!!! I needed a break and decided to get this up! All previous fans of my stories, this ones a _tad _bit different in romance way and how I wrote it! It's definitely not like anything I've done before but I hope you like it! The OC that I made for it is a mary-sueish kinda girl, but I made her that way for a reason! SO, with no further ado, may I present, The Yoshino Diaries! Review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Envy 

The young Uchiha sighed with a slight chuckle. He knew what was coming. He had seen my facial expression and the big, happy eyes of the children. I was going to spill.

"Sakura, you're going to share that story, _again_?"

My youngest son gasped from his spot on my lap and then looked up at me with big, onyx orbs. "What story, mommy, what?!" he asked excitedly.

I looked from my youngest, to my middle, to my eldest child and then chuckled looking at their father. "I would love to start if your father is quite finish with his complaining…" I joked with another giggle.

"Father, mother is simply reminding us of this story because Hajime-nii is now 5. That is the age in which Akemi-nee-chan and I first heard this story." He brushed a hand through his black locks as his turquoise eyes sparkled with intelligence. "Furthermore, Akemi is now 12, the age when this all happened to mother."

I smiled; my smarts had seemed to be passed on to young Satoshi. Many could barely believe he was eight years old. His wit was off the charts for the most of the academy students in his class.

My smile only grew as I looked at Sasuke. His cunning attitude was the same as his father's though.

"You're a smartass just like your mother, Satoshi-kun…" mumbled Sasuke with a sarcastic 'I'm just glad I didn't name you after _me_' face on.

Satoshi pouted as I frowned at my husband for his language around the children. I then gazed at my daughter as her eyes shimmered with anticipation. She had heard this story three times over, but she never seemed to lose interest. She was a perfect replica of me at that age; long, pink hair and big, jade eyes filled with innocence that I could vaguely remember…

"When I was young, I met a beautiful kunoichi. She was a strong woman about the age of my sensei, Kakashi. She had quite a hold on sensei and to me that was amazing. I will admit I was quite jealous of Yoshino-san for her beauty, strength, and relationship. She taught me the difference between a kunoichi and a regular woman and the ways of the ninja. She was my sensei, she was my friend, and if it weren't for her, we probably wouldn't be here right now…"

_She smirked as she crossed her arms over stomach. __"Kakashi-__chan__, ne?"__A __jonin__ sensei?__ Something didn't sound right…"_

_The third sighed. "Yes, __Hatake__ Kakashi neglecting__ his students while off of missions sounds _pretty _possible…." he mumbled knowingly. "That's why I assign you, __Yoshino Emiko__, to this mission."_

_She laughed under her breath and licked her lips. "You assigned the right person, __Hokage-__sama__ I can assure you of that…"_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Kakashi opened the door, his one eye widening. "Oh, shit…"_

_He looked down to see why the door didn't close to see one sandaled foot in the way. He then gazed up into fierce, green eyes as he opened the door._

_"Oh__ shit, is right!" She pushed the door open a little more, lodging the knob into the wall. "How dare you leave the kiddies alone, Kakashi-__chan__, there just __genin__!"_

_He held his hands in front of him, defensively. "Na, __na__, Emiko-__chan__! Don't worry, there just fine! I'__m gonna see them tomorrow, 5:30 sharp!" he laughed warily._

_She sighed and crossed her arms. "Please, for all they know, you could show up at noon…" she jeered with a pout._

_Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he chuckled, sheepishly. "Don't be so hard on me, ne, Emiko?"_

_"Not __everyone is meant to be a __sensei__ K__akashi," she whispered in a solemn voice as she shook her head._

_"You should've told me that _before _I became one…" he pointed out with a small smile._

_She rolled her eyes. "I didn't think any of the __genin__ would pass your ridiculous test. These children must be made of magic…" she scoffed indignantly. _

_Kakashi harrumphed__, his nose high in the air. "You could say that since they are _my_ students," boasted Kakashi._

_"By magic I do mean patient!" she yelled._

_"What do you mean by that?!" inquired Kakashi rather loudly._

_"A sensei needs to actually care about his __students'__ life out of missions__." She lifted his forehead protector and flicked his forehead. "And actually listen instead of reading those naughty books!" She threw his __orange book across the room._

_Kakashi, forgetting of the pain Emiko had inflicted on his forehead, gasped. "Hey!" he shrieked, quite offended by the girl's actions. "That's my new book you've chucked across the room!"_

_She rolled her eyes. "And _that's _my point!" she remarked as she pointed an accusing finger at him._

_Kakashi growled. Emiko was the only person he had ever gotten into childish verbal quarrels with in his whole life. He found himself pouting at her more so than anyone else._

_She __sighed. "Kakashi…"she groaned, rubbing her hands through his spiky, silver hair and then landing on him. She hugged his shoulders and moaned into his chest. She only came to right below his shoulder blade. "I just want to help…" she purred as she smiled up at him._

_He sighed also. "Just don't make it a living hell…" he joked knowing full well he couldn't keep an ANBU from her job._

_Emiko chucked as she snuggled into his chest. "That's my boy…"_

_Kakashi-sensei was __late the next morning, as usual. And of course__, he__ had some lame excuse, much to my, Naruto and Sasuke's disapproval. But that day was different; all I could notice was the beautiful girl our sensei had brought along that day._

_"This is Yoshino Emiko-san, she will be joining us for a while…" introduced sensei._

_"__How long'__s a while?" questioned__ Naruto with, what seemed to be, a blush on his face._

_But I couldn't blame him. Yoshino-san was very beautiful. She was built and lean, with long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. A welcoming smile was etched across her nice, round face. As for her body figure, she had a nice rack and a small waist with perfect hips and long, creamy legs. She wore a short-sleeved, turquoise, mesh top with a black sports bra over it. Her tight black shorts were low on her waist, her top high so that if she raised her arms, you could see a pierced belly-button. She had on regular, black ninja sandals, turquoise elbow pads and knee pads in said places, and her forehead protector was around her arm._

_In other words, __Naruto's__ question was _not _a complaint._

_Kakashi shrugged. "A week? Two weeks? __A year?__ Why does it matter?"_

_Sasuke, whom I had a big crush in at the time, sighed. "Does this have to do with how __you've been neglecting us?" he inquired rather coldly._

_A thoughtful look popped up on sensei's face as he looked up at the sky, rubbing his chin. "Hmm…I wouldn't call it neglecting as much as I would call it forgetting…"_

_I decided to share my logic. "If it were forgetting, you would be apologizing instead of making up excuses."_

_Kakashi _completely_ ignored my input._

_"Does anyone have any questions for Emiko?" he asked, practically oblivious to my existence._

"Kakashi-sensei was NOT oblivious to your existence," pointed out Sasuke. "I think your mother is exaggerating a little…"

Sakura clicked her tongue. "Yes, he was Sasuke. Now let me finish!"

_"What rank are you, Emiko-nee-__chan__?" asked Naruto with a huge smile across his face._

_I would have never called Yoshino-san something as un-formal as "nee-__chan__" or even call her by her first name. To me, Yoshino-san was very important and calling her something like that seemed out of the question no matter how close__ we__ would get. It was the hardest thing to get me to call her anything but Yoshino-san, Yoshino-__dono__, Yoshino-__senpai__, or Yoshino Emiko-sensei._

_Yoshino-san smiled warmly towards Naruto not at all caring that he used such a familiar suffix with her name. "I'm an ANBU captain__," she answered calmly._

_He gasped. "No way!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "That's TOTALLY cool, nee-__chan__!"_

_She giggled sweetly. "Thank-you, Naruto, right?"_

_"You _could_ call me that, but _I _prefer Uzumaki Naruto-__sama__Fifth __Hokage__!"_

_I growled. He was a fool and so full of it then. I bonked my fist on the top his head. "Shut-up, you dumbass!" I shouted._

_"Ouch, Sakura-__chan__," he groaned softly. "You don't have to be like that…"_

_Yoshino-san giggled again. I wasn't much of a Naruto fan, then._

_My eyes softened at the sound of Sasuke's voice._

_"Is _that_ what you wear on missions?" he asked__ as if he were insulting her._

_She shook her head. "No. I wear normal ANBU attire on missions but there's no need for it here," she explained, her voice calm._

_Sasuke nodded._

_"See __teme__, nee-__chan's__ cool, so don't ask her such stupid questions!" shouted Naruto._

_Sasuke simply crossed his arms. "…__hn__…"_

_"So, nee-__chan__…" Naruto looked at Yoshino-san with such pure, innocent, blue eyes. "Do you know Kakashi-sensei well?"_

_Yoshino-san smiled. "Yea, your sensei and I go way back, right, Kakashi-__chan__?" she replied as she got on her tip-toes and hugged Kakashi from the side._

_That was the first time I had heard anyone call sensei by that. It was awkward. I was jealous of the relationship they shared and angry that that wonderful feeling of love had not been bestowed on Sasuke and me at that time. However, at the same time I was curious as to how they had ended up that __way. As emotionless and care-free Kakashi could act, he did have a loving side, and out of what I had seen of him at that time, sensei was quite handsome. But she was quirky, always smiling, and totally gorgeous. __It just didn't all seem to add up. Of course, how Kakashi-sensei had replied next, had definitely surprised me the most._

_Sensei's eye crinkled to show he was smiling as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Why, yes. Emiko and I were acquaintances in the academy."_

_He actually admitted to his friendship with Yoshino-san. They must have had something really special._

_"Really?" questioned Naruto._

_They both nodded their heads. __"Mm-__hm__!"_

_Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely. "So you would know if sensei was a complete __perv__, right!"_

_The earlier statement that they had spoken in unison, had also brought the same facial expression, but now they definitely didn't look similar anymore._

_Sensei had a surprised more embarrassed touch to his face, while Yoshino-san was laughing her ass off._

_After a while, Naruto began to get impatient. "So!?" he budged._

_Yoshino-san put a hand to her chest, calming herself down. "Actually, Naruto-kun__, I think everybody has their perverted side once and a while…"_

_He laughed. "Not Sasuke-__teme__, he's asexual!" yelled Naruto as he received a punch on the head. "Ouch!"_

"Mommy?"

I glanced down at my son. "Yes, my love…"

His eyebrows seemed to furrow in question. "What does…a…asexual mean?"

Mine furrowed as well as a nervous grin crawled onto my face. "Well…it's, um…"

Satoshi cleared his throat. "It means that-"

Akemi's hand quickly shot over her younger brothers' mouth. "Satoshi, for someone so smart, you can be a real idiot sometimes!" she whispered through gritted teeth in his ear. She then smiled. "Go on and finish the story, mom!"

"But, mommy-"

"Let your mother finish, Jime-chan, then you may ask questions at the end," reasoned Sasuke with loving eyes.

Hajime grinned brightly at Sasuke and then gazed back at me.

_"Naruto, that was rude!" I screeched. "Sasuke-kun is totally straight!" I rolled my eyes at him and looked away with my arms crossed._

_"Yea, straight as a _rainbow_!" muttered Naruto._

_Sasuke's eye twitched but he kept his composure. "I heard that, dumbass…"_

_"Moving on," said sensei__ with a sigh. "Sakura, do you have any questions for Emiko-__chan__?"_

_I "__hmph"__ed__ and closed my eyes with a frown, still facing away. I had NO questions for Yoshino-san. Frankly, I didn't want to speak to the Mary Sue. __And why not?__ She was waiting there with wide, beautiful green eyes ready to answer any question I threw at her. Because I was jealous, that's why! I was sickened by her perfection and at that point, hated that she had way better luck, strength, and looks than me._

_"Ok…then…" spoke Kakashi-sensei, uneasily. He was surprised that the only __kunoichi__ on our team didn't want to ask the ANBU captain _anything _about being an _advanced_k__u__noichi_

_Yoshino-san didn't seem fazed by my rudeness, at all._

_"Well…um…I have to speak with Emiko for a while so…65 push-ups for warm up!"_

_There was collective groan as we all dropped to the ground. But it wasn't too loud because we knew sensei was going easy on us as Yoshino-san was there. If it weren't for her, we would have to do at least 130._

_"So?" asked Kakashi as he looked over us from afar. "What do you think?"_

_Yoshino-san rubbed her chin in thought. "…Interesting group__…" She glanced at Naruto. "The one in the orange…the __Kyuubi__, right?"_

_Kakashi nodded. "Though his skills aren't great, his stamina and chakra is off the charts…"_

_She nodded as well. "I see…and that one wouldn't happen to be the __Uchiha__ boy?" she asked as she shook her head. "Poor kid; look at him; his childhood is practically drained…" she noticed._

_"Yes, but Sasuke is an exceptional __genin__. He was the number 1 rookie in his year," explained Kakashi._

_Yoshino-san sighed as she glared at me, thoughtfully. "And what's with the girl?" she asked, expecting something big like the __sharingan__ or the __Kyuubi_

_"Sakura, though not as physically capable as Sasuke and Naruto__ is very, _very _bright and excels at __genjutsu__ and chakra control."_

_She sighed again as she closed her eyes, her hands searching for a pair of fingerless gloves in her pockets. "__Hai__hai__…" She pulled them on and stretched out her fingers with a smirk. "I guess I'll just have to fight them to find out their stamina, chakra control, ninja arts; the basics. It's my only way to quiz myself an__d __give them a workout at the same time…"_

_A __sweatdrop__ formed at the back of __Kakashi's__ head. "B-but Emiko-__chan__, you hit harder than I do!" stuttered sensei with a nervous laugh._

_She glared at Kakashi. "Are you crazy!?" Her smirk grew. "I would NEVER hurt the _kiddies_…"_

_Kakashi looked frightened._

_"Ok, here's the deal, guys…" She walked over to us, her hands on her hips with Kakashi-sensei in tow. "You're gonna fight me!"_

_I was very confused at that point but kept my mouth closed._

_"Fight you? But why?" asked Naruto._

_A small scoff was heard at __Naruto'__s__ silliness. "To find out what I'm working with, here. I'm going to be yo__ur__ new assistant sensei, right?" she questioned with a smirk. "So, would you like to fight me alone or as a group?"_

_We all paused as we passed confused glances amongst ourselves trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Fight her? We barely even _knew _her or her __jutsu__ for that matter. She was ANBU, we were __genin__. What were _we _suppose to do, exactly? Laugh her to death? And to make things worse, I was sure sensei had given her a brief overview of our strengths._

_I wasn't quite sure what to answer, and for once, neither did Naruto. But finally, Sasuke spoke up._

_"Alone," he stated coldly._

_Yoshino-san raised an eyebrow looking quite amused by his reply. __"Alone, ne?"_

_He nodded._

_"Sasuke-kun…" I mumbled softly. "I…don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean if you think about it-"_

_"You'll only drag me down if you try to help."_

_I blushed, shuffling from one foot to another uncomfortably and kept quiet._

_Yoshino-san crossed her arms. "Why, you are an __Uchiha__, aren't you?" she asked with a slight chuckle._

_He completely ignored her. "Alone." _

_Naruto snorted. "Sasuke-__teme__ you're so stupid. Have you forgotten Kakashi-sensei's training? We're __suppose__ to work as a team! What are you trying to __killed__ by an ANBU captain for?" he bellowed as he shook a threatening fist at Sasuke._

_I hesitated a bit. "Sasuke-kun__, for once, __Naruto's__ right. Maybe if use fight together, we'll get somewhere. No sense in being so nasty!" I exclaimed with a chuckle near the end._

_Sasuke growled under his breath. I could tell he was a little angry at my and __Naruto's__ reasoning. I felt bad, but I didn't want Sasuke-kun to get her hurt._

_"So what's your answer, then?" asked Yoshino-san._

_I looked at Naruto who smiled at me and then at Sasuke __who merely sighed and looked away as if it were too bothersome to do anything else._

_"As a group…" I answered._

_Yoshino-san smirked playfully. "Smart kids…"_

_I think I could say for all of us that we were a little startled by her change of voice. So our eyes all shot back at her. But by the time they did, she had said 'begin' and she had disappeared._

* * *

A/N: ok! There's the first chap! And if u didn't quite get it! The italics were the story and the…normal-y writing was Sakura in present time. So I hoped you liked it! Review!!!luv u and laterz! 

--SAYURI--


	2. Bell Challenge Remix

A/N: Hi guys! **Shins Lighter** wanted another chapter this, so I saw it fitting that I make this her Christmas present since she made a chapter of her story for me! Luv u Shins, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bell Challenge Remix 

_We all glared trying to figure out what happened to Yoshino-san; she seemed to have disappeared into thin air. But then again, she was ANBU and they were known for their silent but deadly assassinations._

_I gulped. Something told me she wasn't going to go easy on us. I heard a chuckle from my side. "Keep your guard up, guys; Emiko-chan likes to play with her prey…" warned sensei as he pulled out his orange book._

_There was round of gulps this time around._

_I found it out of the ordinary for an ANBU black op to mess around before she went in for the kill. Usually their assassinations were quick and to the point._

_I heard clinking and quickly followed suit and pulled out a kunai of my own. _

_I gasped as a strand of my hair floated to the ground. My eyes widened as a kunai quickly hit sensei's book out of his hand. This would've been the perfect opportunity to find out where Yoshino-san was hiding at the moment, but I was too surprised to do so. And judging by how quiet the guys were I was guessing they were too stunned to figure it out as well. _

_Sensei sighed and looked longingly at the orange book stuck to the tree next to him. "Emiko, you ruin all the fun…"_

_A sigh was heard in response to Kakashi's retort. "What did I tell you about those books anyway?!"_

_We all looked around, swiftly. I couldn't distinguish where the voice was coming from. It seemed as if it was coming from…_everywhere_…_

_"Now watch and learn…"_

_Not long after that did Sasuke scream, "She's above us!" and there was a big "BOOM!"_

_I covered my eyes as dust blew everywhere, filling my lungs, and burning my nose. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. The cloud of dust was thick, and I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. I thought about it. Was this some kind of ninjutsu? Surely the fog would've been gone by now or at least started to clear up._

_And then my eyes widened. Were the boys ok?_

_"Sasuke-kun!" I shouted. "Naruto!" There was no response. I began to crawl around, blindly looking for the two. "Sasuke!" I found it harder and harder to shout each time, as if my lungs weren't getting enough oxygen._

_Tears formed in my eyes; an effect if the dirt flying around. "Naruto…" I whispered falling to the ground as I clutched my chest taking in deep, much needed breaths._

_Maybe I should've __looked for the end of the fog, but that seemed like doing just what she wanted us to do. So that if we finally found a way out, she would take us by surprise and beat us to a pulp._

_I flinched. She was scary, so scary my mind got all jumbled up and I didn't know what to do. I felt completely useless. I coughed and struggled for breath._

_I _hated _feeling useless. I _hated_ this _drill_. And I _hated Yoshino-san.

"Mom, were you really that afraid?" asked Satoshi.

I nodded. "Hai…I was…" I admitted calmly.

"But, Mommy, you're a ninja. You can't be afraid!" shouted Hajime, disbelief burning in his eyes.

I smiled at my son as he glanced down. "Hajime-chan…?" I called softly. I began to tickle him. "Hajime-chan, you're not going to ignore Mommy, are you?"

He laughed as he wiggled around on my lap. "But you said…"

I sighed. "A real shinobi knows it's ok to be afraid…" I whispered as I stroked his hair. "Now listen to the rest of the story…"

_A frown made its way on my face. No. I would not give up. This was my time to prove myself. I shot back up on my hands and knees, and closed my eyes. I might've not been able to look around for them, but I could definitely sense their chakra._

_I closed all my senses and thought, just thought about their chakra and how they felt, how different they were..._There!_ I stuck out my hand, right as I felt a nose bump into it. "Naruto?" I questioned._

_I heard a gasp. "Sakura-chan! I've been looking all over for you!" he squealed, his hand reaching out to touch mine. "Where's teme?!"_

_Quickly swiping my hand away, I clicked my tongue. "No need to get all "love-y" on me Naruto, and I don't know. You bumped into my hand just as I was searching for his chakra signature," I reprimanded as I grabbed __the end of my yukata. "Just __h__old onto the end of this, and don't get any funny __ideas__, alright?" I grabbed his hand and forced the cloth into it._

_I heard Naruto snort. "Looks like me and you have to get out of here and beat nee-chan without teme's help, ne?" ch__uckled Naruto loudly._

_I frowned, hoping that the annoying boy would see my scowl right through the fog. "Shut-up, Naruto! I'm sure Sasuke-kun is already out there fighting with Yoshino-san right now."_

_I heard him sigh. "Sakura," he groaned. "Why do you always-"_

_Grabbing his arm, I shushed him and reached for my butt pocket, pulling out a kunai._

_"But, Sakura-"_

_I screamed as I felt arms push me out of the way, my kunai flying out of my hand. I had lan__d__ed on my back, my breath getting knocked out of me._

_"Naruto!" I heard someone command, the metallic cling of kunai sounding after it. But I knew that voice anywhere; it was Sasuke-kun. "Get Sakura out of here! NOW!!!"__ he commanded, another cling ringing in my ears._

_I fell two hands pick me up off the ground and begin to lead me out of the fog. "Right!" answered the blonde._

_I stumbled a little, trying to keep up with Naruto's speed, my eyes struggling to stay open as the dense fog tore into them._

_"Naruto!" I started. "Slow down. It's hard to breathe!" I coughed, a slight plead in my voice._

_He gasped and then growled in determination. "Hang in there a little bit longer, Sakura-chan! We'll be out__ of__ here soon, believe it!"_

_I coughed a little more, my heart skipping a beat as I said this. "Thank-you, Naruto…" But I had whispered it so quietly, it was barely audible._

_I began to see a ray of light shine through the smoky fog, and then another, and another; soon realizing we had finally made it out. Upon reaching the end, we ran across to the end of the clearing and watched the fog._

_I grimaced as I caught my breath. I looked around the clearing a little more as I heard Naruto ask me if I was alright. I nodded to humor him and then put my hand up to my chin._

_This was indeed a ninjutsu, not a genjutsu, for there was Kak__a__shi-sense__i, his book imbedded in the tree, as well. Furthermore, the fog had ended, and in most assassination genjutsu, as long as the jutsu was cast, the hallucinations would not end, and here we were watching the jutsu from the outside._

_I eyed Kakashi-sensei. His eyes were stern, and his arms crossed. This was _serious

_I frowned. That stupid Yoshino-san, trying to kill us like that, but at the same time I understood where she was coming from. For when we had endured the bell challenge, there was one thing that stuck in my mind other than teamwork. It was when __Kakashi-sensei__ and I quote, said. "_**If you wish to take these bells, you must come at me as if you were to kill me…"**

_Suddenly, a blur of black and blue flew out of the fog and into a tree with a grunt._

_"Sasuke-kun!" I screeched as I ran over to the young Uchiha. As soon as I had gotten over there, he opened his eyes with a groan, as if he were unconscious, and then glared dagger at me._

_"Sakura! Get out of the way!" he yelled as he pushed me over and then moved himself, kunai thudding into the tree he had once been leaning on._

_My eyes widened. Sasuke-kun__ and I… we were almost...__I barely had enough time to think of this when Yoshino-san walked out of the smoke, a hand on her hip as the fog began to recede._

_There was a smirk on her perfect, round face and her skin looked untouched; not a scratch on her._

_"So…which one of you knew it was a ninjutsu?" she asked nonchalantly. _

_We were all at a loss of words when we heard her speak in suck a soft, sweet voice._

_After a few moments, she giggled, a pleasant smile on her face. "My guess is Sakura-chan!" she said as she looked directly at me._

_I heard a growl come from Naruto as he leapt into a fighting position. "Stop smiling like it's over, nee-chan, I'm not done yet!"_

_Yoshino-san didn't look taken aback in the least, she just kept smiling._

_"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" shouted Naruto as five clones appeared._

"Naruto-san could do Kage Bushin?" asked Hajime, his obsidian eyes filled with wonder.

"Hai, and at the age of twelve too," answered Sasuke with a smirk.

Hajime looked up at me silently for a moment and then opened his mouth to say, "Wow! Mommy, how was Naruto-san able to do that?"

Satoshi cleared his throat. "Because, Hajime, Naruto-san is the-"

Akemi abruptly silenced her brother with a pull of the hair. "Satoshi, you big mouthed dork, shut-up!"

"Akemi," Sasuke scolded. "No need to man-handle your brother."

She sighed and then glanced at her younger brother through scornful eyes. "Yes, Daddy…"

"And, Satoshi…" warned Sasuke as he gave our son a look that clearly said watch it around Hajime.

Satoshi sighed as well. "Yes, sir…"

Hajime's onyx orbs looked up to me in confusion; "Mommy?" they seemed to plead.

I sighed, my eyes closed. "Some people are just born with that much power, dear."

"Is that why Naruto-san is the Rokudaime now?"

My eyes shot open. There were so many more reasons why Naruto-kun had achieved his goal of becoming Hokage, but that was another story for another time.

I nodded. "Hai…now, where were we…"

_Naruto let out a battle cry as he rushed at Yoshino-san, his blue eyes clouded over with sheer determination. No one could stop him at this point. I could tell._

_As he hopped up in the air, he let out another growl as he went for a roundhouse kick on Yoshino-san. Bubbly, smiling, Yoshino-san. _

_I clenched my fist, inwardly rooting for Naruto to wipe that pretty little grin off her face and show her what Team 7 could do._

_But my cheering went up in vain as I saw Yoshino-san's smile fade a bit, her pouty lips retreating into a thin line. What was she up to?_

_Her hand shot up and grabbed Naruto's ankle tightly. My heart sank as I watched the scene in slow motion_, _though it seemed to happen all at once._

_Upon clutching Naruto's ankle, she swiftly spun him around, knocking him into all his clones, a slight poofing sound hitting my eardrums as the real Naruto went flying through the air. I gasped as Naruto hit the ground with a thud, the young, hyperactive ninja clutching his head in pain._

_"Naruto!" I hissed, my throat dry and scratchy._

_"Naruto-kun," slit a voice through the air. "Remember that Shadow Clones are not merely used for bait, but as an alternative team."_

_As soon as that had come out of Yoshino's mouth, I looked over to see my Sasuke-kun gone. My eyes widened,__my lips forming a small "O" shape as I took in a sharp breath. He couldn't have…_

_I looked up just in time to see Sasuke flying through the air, his leg above Yoshino-san__, aiming for her head. __But Yoshino-san had acted as if none of this was happening for her hand shot up to block her so quietly, so quickly, so carelessly, as if it were a reflex._

_Sasuke's leg seemed to hit rock as it landed on her arm, but I knew he wouldn't give up there. I was proven right when he gracefully turned around with a grunt so his shin was now facing her arm and then shot his arm forward for a punch, but he was too late._

_Tears stung my eyes, but I attempted to keep them back. "No!" I shrieked. "Sasuke-kun!"_

_I saw Naruto look up from his spot on the ground and wince as Yoshino-san struck a sideways fist into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke-kun's eyes widened, an excruciating yell leaving his lips as he gurgled up blood that not only splattered over his shirt, but Yoshino-san's emotionless face as well._

_As Sasuke went flying through the air, just as Naruto previously had, I could only think of one thing, as crystal, blue tears streamed down my face…_

**"Get up!"** _My inner-self screamed. Sasuke flew through a tree, but not even that could break_ _the blow_. **"Get up, and do something!"** I tore at the grass beneath me as my eyes clenched shut. **"GET UP!!!"**

I _quickly shot chakra to my feet and caught Sasuke before he had hit the boulder that n__ow stood about an inch behind me._

_"Sasuke…" I whispered as he sat up out of my arms._

_"Thank-you, Sakura," he breathed out as he held onto his stomach and wiped the blood off the side of his mouth. He then gave me a look that said, 'you know what to do…' once he gained his composure._

_I nodded and then set him down gently, grabbing two kunai from my back pouch. I held one in each hand and then stood up. "Let's go!" I shouted to myself as I ran at Yoshino-san._

_As I got closer to her; I noticed the blood stains on her face, and how she wiped them off nonchalantly. I gulped__. At that age I didn't know how unfazed to blood you could become once you had been around it so much. I was confused and…and scared._

_But now was not the time to back down. I was going to wipe that little smile off of her face. I was going to show her that we genin on this team could do something. I was going to save Sasuke and Naruto and I was going to _win

_I threw both of my kunai at her, and wasn't surprised __when she turned to the sid__e, and they passed right by her. But then when I saw that infamous smirk on her face, something made me halt, made me seize what I was doing. And that was what was to the other side of her; my substitution. _

_"Mmm…" she moaned as she looked from side to side. "You really do have great chakra control. I seriously couldn't tell which one was the real you, Sakura."_

_My eyebrows furrowed; _couldn't ?

_She took out two shuriken, and sliced my clones in half, as they fell to the ground; merely blocks of wood._

_My eyes widened as the last thing I noticed was Yoshino-san behind me, her hand jabbing my neck, powerfully. "Great job," she mumbled. "You did well, Sakura," she whispered as I fell to the ground, painlessly. _

_"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto cry in the background._

_But if it was so painless, what had been that weird thing that fluttered through my chest as I floated out of consciousness for a few seconds?_

_Had that been fear-that I would never get better?_

_When I opened my eyes, Yoshino-san was walking towards the boys with slow, soft steps that echoed through my ears._

_I looked at Kakashi-sensei, his eyes were stern, his arms crossed, but he had yet to move the whole time. Then, I looked at my boys through half-lidded eyes, pink strands of hair flooding my eyesight. I saw how they were already trying to stand up from their previous spots on the ground, determination running through their eyes, and how I, who had barely received __a blow, was laying on the ground, unable to move a muscle, with tear-soaked cheeks._

_But then I noticed as I turned my head into the ground to hide my disgraceful tears that they were strong and willed, and I was not. They were always in the__ front as I stared at their backs from behind, frightened of what lay beyond them, needy of their love and appreciation, yet thankful that they were there to protect me, for the Lord knew, I couldn't. I dug my fingernails in the ground. I was useless, I was helpless, I _despised_ myself._

_I did not wipe that little grin off her face. I was not able to show her what us genin could do. I was not able to protect Sasuke and Naruto. And I did not _win

_I couldn't move, but how would I know; I didn't even try._

_And as she finally got half way to Sasuke, about where Naruto was writhing uncontrollably trying __to get up, I saw him growl and reach for a kunai in his pocket. But then she stopped, and there was a pregnant pause as Yoshino-san looked back at him. Her eyes narrowed a bit, almost as if she had pity for him. "Save it, Naruto…"_

_And for once, Naruto listened, and did just that._

_Yoshino-san then whipped her head back around, her eyes set on Sasuke-kun, who was at this moment trying to get up, but it was all in vain as Yoshino-san reached him._

…Sasuke-kun…

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"How does your stomach feel?"_

_My eyes shot open and I turned my now dirt covered face to where Yoshino-san and Sasuke sat._

_Sasuke was shaking on the ground, his arm still grasping at his stomach. Teeth clenched, and eyes questioning, he recoiled away from her as Yoshino-san reached out to touch him._

_She sighed as she stood up. "Just as I thought…" Yoshino-san then closed her eyes, her hands in a chakra molding position. She then put two fingers to Sasuke's head. "Kai!" she hissed._

_Once she was finished, Sasuke stood up__, eyes still holding confusion and blinking uncontrollably._

_Yoshino-san smirked. "Dumbfounded, are we?" She giggled a little and then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Your students are quick to think, Kakashi, but wouldn't know a ninjutsu if it hit them straight in the face, literally," she shouted at Kakashi, sarcastically._

_Kakashi showed a look in his eye that would bring forth the thought of him actually pouting. "But Emiko-chan, that's not fair play! How do you expect three genin to know a jutsu used in interrogation, and if not that, by medic-nin on the battle field?"_

_"Well I assumed if they were your students…" she trailed off once she got to Naruto. "And how about your head, Naruto?" She placed her two fingers to his head as well. "Is it feeling any better?"_

_He stared at her through big aqua orbs._

_"Nothing? Not even from you?...I see…" She began to walk towards me._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Nee-chan…"_

_She looked at him over her shoulder, but did not say a word._

_"What…what the hell was that!?"_

_Yoshino-san turned back around and looked at me. "I'll explain that tomorrow, 7:30 sharp. And after I help Sakura, you are dismissed. "_

_She did the same procedure to me and then slowly moved the rosette strands out of my face, wiping my tears. "Sorry I had to do that Sakura," she whispered sweetly, a smile on her face. "But you were definitely my biggest threat…"_

_I still had not moved, my eyes half-lidded, I couldn't move._

_"You thought through what you were doing first, instead of rushing towards me, and I like seeing that in a young kunoichi." Her beautiful smile only grew as she looked up to see Kakashi above us. "Well, ja ne, Sakura!" And then she disappeared._

_I frowned subconsciously as I looked up at my sensei, but he didn't seem to notice, as he was reading his book._

_I made an annoyed groan as I felt my arm gain feeling again. How could she put us through that much pain like that? The bell training was a lot easier!_

_"Looks like I'll be taking you home today, Sakura…" said Kakashi-sensei as he put away his book and knelt down, scooping me up in his arms. "Up you go…" he grunted as he lifted me off the ground and began walking._

_I looked up at him with a defiant glare and then hmphed with a pout, looking over at the setting sun. Kakashi-sensei glanced down at me and then his eyes crinkled in what appeared to be a smile as he looked back up._

_"What's with that face? That's not the Sakura I know at all…what's wrong?" he joked in a sarcastic, stubborn voice._

_It wasn't hard not to laugh. There were so many things going on in my mind, and I wasn't the happiest clam in the sea. _

_"Nothing…" I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. "Sensei?"_

_He smiled down at me to show me he was listening. "Do you…love Yoshino-san?"_

_Kakashi-sensei paused and then looked up thoughtfully as if he had never thought to put those words in one sentence together before. He tilted his head to the side. "She's kind of troublesome, don't you think?" he asked._

Yes_…I thought. "Sensei!" I scolded._

_He chuckled lightly. "Well, Emiko and I go way back…"_

_I sighed. "Sensei!" I whined. "You're avoiding the question; you've already told me that before!" I pouted. Sensei had a way of being annoying when people asked him of things he didn't feel like talking about._

_Kakashi-sensei's eyes grew playfully stern. "My and Emiko's relationship is complicated. I'm afraid you'll have to look underneath the underneath to figure it out, Sakura."_

_Finally gaining full feeling in my limbs, I growled, annoyed, and crossed my arms. We had finally reached the steps of my house as Kakashi looked down at me._

_"I know you're not quite ready to accept Yoshino-san yet, but believe me, she's only here to help…" I only gazed down as he continued. "She's a strict feminist and you're probably already her favorite…Emiko-chan loves children and she'll do whatever she can do to help. So please, Sakura, just give her a chance, ne?"_

_I sighed as he rang the doorbell to my house. I guess Yoshino-san didn't seem too bad. Maybe I was just jealous. "Fine…"_

_And as if on cue, my mother had opened the door with a gasp._

_"Sakura- Kakashi-san what happened; come in!"_

_"Oh, no, it's fine! But thank-you Haruno-san," replied sensei with a smile. "Sakura was just a little tired from training today."_

_My mother looked at me worriedly, her turquoise eyes shimmering slightly._

_"I'm fine, mom," I assured her as Kakashi-sensei let me down._

_My mother hugged me tightly upon my release and then rubbed the top of my head. "Thank-you, Kakashi-san…" said my mother with a polite bow._

_Sensei did the same and then smiled. "May I recommend lots of fluids and getting to bed early tonight, Sakura," suggested Kakashi as he waved. "Bye!" and then he was gone in a "poof"._

_I moved out of my mother's grasp and took off my shoes at the door._

_"Are you hungry, Sakura?" asked my mother as she tightened her robe and walked off to the kitchen._

_"No Mom. I think I'll just shower and then go to bed…" I had too much to think about. So many things were running through my head that day. I walked up the stairs as I could faintly hear an "Ok, dear!" from my Mom, and stripped myself of my clothes upon entering my bathroom. _

_As I washed all the dirt and grime, doubts and thoughts, from my body, one stuck around._

_"**Give her a ****chance…"**_

* * *

_A/N: That…was a long chapter! Well hope you liked it **Shins**! Sure did take me a long time to write, I'll tell you that! Luv u all, and if you luv me, you'll review! Luv u and laterz!_

_--SAYURI--_


End file.
